1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal changeover system for changing an applicator to be placed in a press according to a required kind of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
To a press for crimping a terminal onto a wire, an applicator is detachably mounted. The applicator is changeable in accordance with the kind of terminals to be crimped. When an operator carries an applicator with his hand, he is subjected to such a possible accident as his finger is caught between an anvil and a crimping fixture of the applicator or he inadvertently drops the applicator on his foot. In this context, several kinds of terminal changeover systems have been provided which enable an operator to change an applicator to another one without carrying them with his hand.
In such a conventional terminal changeover system, an applicator supply unit is integrally composed of applicators, an applicator supply table and terminal reels as terminal holders. The applicator has an anvil for holding a terminal and a crimping fixture provided to be attachable/detachable to/from the anvil for applying deformation stress to the terminal held on the anvil to crimp the terminal onto a wire. On the top of the fixture, a shank is provided to protrude upwardly.
The applicator supply table consists of a table for fixing the applicators thereon and a stand set up on the table. The terminal reel is rotatably supported on the upper part of the stand of the applicator supply table. On the terminal reel, a string of terminals in which a number of terminals are connected in chain are wound to be held.
The press is configured to have the applicator placed in a set position demountably mounted thereon, and operate the mounted applicator. The press has a rail and a shank holder guide that is spaced from the rail. Through the shank holder guide, the applicator supply unit is guided to move between the set position and a waiting position. More specifically, the applicator supply table is disposed on the rail, the shank of the applicator is engaged with the shank holder guide, and the applicator supply table slides on the rail with the shank guided by the shank holder guide, whereby the applicator supply unit moves on a prescribed route.
In order to change terminals to be crimped to another kind of terminals in the above structure, the applicator placed in the press is unlocked, and the applicator supply unit is moved from the set position to the waiting position through the guide of the shank holder guide. Then another applicator supply unit holding a desired applicator is set in the waiting position. The applicator supply unit is moved from the waiting position to the set position through the guide of the shank holder guide, and the applicator is locked to complete the change.
The above conventional terminal changeover system, however, requires moving the applicator supply unit (to be more specific, a heavy load consisting of the applicator, the applicator supply table and the terminal reel) in order to change terminals to be crimped, which presents low workability in changing applications. Further, it requires a design which avoids interference between the terminal reel and the applicator supply table, and the press at the time of movement of the applicator supply unit. This reduces degree of freedom in design of each component. Such a requirement as the terminal reel should be higher than the press hinders a compact design, resulting in a large device as a whole.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in view.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a terminal changeover system in which moving an applicator is easy to improve workability in applicator change (that is, workability in terminal change), and there is no need to pay attention to interference between a terminal holder and an applicator supply table, and a press, which fact solves problems resulting from such an attention to interference.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a terminal changeover system including an applicator for crimping a terminal, a supplier for supplying the terminal to the applicator in a first position, a press for operating the applicator in a second position, and a first guide for guiding the applicator between the first and second positions.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the supplier includes a holder for holding the terminal.
Thus in this invention, since the applicator alone is moved between the first and second positions through the guide, which structure eliminates the need for moving a terminal holder and an applicator supply table together. This provides easy moving of the applicator, improving workability in changing the applicator, and makes the machine compact as a whole. In addition, the above structure eliminates the need for design consideration to avoid interference between the terminal holder and the applicator supply table, and the press, solving problems resulting from such consideration.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the supplier includes a turntable for a plurality of applicators to be arranged on, the turntable to be rotated to place one of the applicators in the first position.
Thus in this invention, a mounting space on the turntable provides a sufficient space to accommodate and move a plurality of applicators, contributing to the compactness of the machine.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the supplier includes a respective holder being mated with a respective applicator and holding a respective terminal.
Thus in this invention, the rotation of the turntable rotates the applicators together with the paired holders, resulting in easy routing of the string of terminals from the holder.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the terminal changeover system further includes a second guide for guiding the terminal between the holder and the first position.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the second guide is flexible.
Thus in this invention, the string of terminals from the holder to the applicator is guided by the second guide on a prescribed route, which reduces accidents due to the tangling of the string of terminal to the minimum.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the terminal changeover system further includes a sensor for detection of entanglement a string of terminals between the holder and the first position.
Thus in this invention, the sensor detects a possible entanglement of the string of terminals, which enables proactive prevention against a possible accident due to the tangling of the string of terminals.
According to a eighth aspect of the invention, the first guide includes a first rail for one end of the applicator to be disposed on and a second rail for another end of the applicator to be engaged with.
Thus in this invention, the applicator is moved securely along a prescribed route with the second end engaged with the fourth guide and with the crimping fixture fixed not to move. Thus an operator is safely protected from such an accident as his finger is caught between the crimping fixture and the anvil of the applicator.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, the supplier includes a third rail for one end of the applicator to be disposed on, the third rail being in connection with the first rail, and a fourth rail for another end of the applicator to be engaged with, the fourth rail being in connection with the second rail.
Thus in this invention, the applicator is moved securely between the first and second positions.